Adam's sick day
by D0dgeballqueen16
Summary: Prince Adam wakes up with a cold.
1. Chapter 1- Adam Sick

It was a snowy freezing cold day in France,

Cogsworth, Mrs Potts and Chip were preparing for the day. Belle was in the library reading her favourite books.

Adam was fast asleep after a rough night of nightmares triggered by the memories of fighting Gaston on the rooftop.

Since the curse was lifted and Gaston was critically injured and was forced to admit that he was living a lie and was thrown into prison for attempted murder. The kingdom was at peace at last.

Adam finally wakes up to discover that his throat was scratchy and his sinuses burned like wildfire. He was developing a nasty headache and all he wanted to do was sleep. The itching in his nose intensified and he grabbed a nearby hanky and sneezed into it. He blew his nose into the handkerchief and discarded it into a nearby basket. Adam then rings the bell next to the bed. Mrs Potts and Belle enter the room to see Adam looking very pale, his nose beet red and noticed that his voice is rough and hoarse. Mrs Potts instantly pours a cup of tea whilst Belle checks for fever and searches for more handkerchiefs. She then puts them in the drawer beside the bed.

Adam feeling drained and not wanting to irritate his throat any more curls up under the covers and shuts his eyes. Hoping for sleep to come.

As Adam rested, Belle sat by the bedside reading her favourite book.

Cogsworth taking over some of the duties of Prince Adam allows Lumiere to assist.

Mrs Potts being the motherly figure she is was arranging soup and tea to be taken into Adam's chambers when he woke.

Adam stirs, His throat feeling scratchy and sore causes him to wake up to a harsh coughing fit. Belle rushes over to rub circles on his back until he is done.

She pours a glass of water from a nearby pitcher and hands it to Adam, He accepts and drinks it gratefully.

The cool water slightly easing the sting of his throat.

Adam thanks, Belle and Mrs Potts as the tray of soup is placed in front of him.

Belle helps Adam eat the soup, he only manages to eat around three-quarters of the bowl before deciding that he was exhausted and needed some sleep.

He takes some cold remedy with some warm tea and curls up under the covers as Belle sings a lullaby and rubs circles on his back similarly to how their mothers did before they died.

A week later Adam feels much better and resumes his princely duties with Belle by his side.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2- Belle Tired

It had been two months since Adam recovered from his cold and the snow was starting to melt away.

The castle was buzzing with excitement over the second wedding anniversary of Belle and Adam.

Last minute preparations were being made for the finishing touches of the celebration.

Mrs Potts was doing the rounds with her cart, offering tea and making sure everyone was fed and comfortable.

Cogsworth and Lumiere were helping Prince Adam with his princely duties, Maurice was in the stables tending to Phillipe

and Chip was helping Mrs Potts with her rounds.

Belle feeling pretty exhausted from helping her Father the previous few days was in her library reading her favourite books on her favourite couch.

It wasn't long until the overall warmth of the room and the heaviness of her eyes lulled Belle into a peaceful sleep.

Suddenly the sounds of Chip talking to his mother from the next room stirs Belle from her slumber.

She sits up and makes herself presentable as Mrs Potts enters the library offering tea.

Belle gratefully accepts and discusses to Mrs Potts about the arrangements of the anniversary celebrations.

Once Belle finishes her tea and Mrs Potts exits the room, Belle decides to enter her chambers and quietly take a nap there since she was still so exhausted and everyone was doing their own thing.

She lays down on the bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow, she is out like a light.

Prince Adam now finished with his duties for the day decides to join Belle in the library, He enters discovering that she isn't there and searches the castle for her.

Adam finds Belle fast asleep in their chambers, without disturbing her he crawls under the covers next to her and joins her in slumber.

When Belle wakes, She notices Adam by her side awake counting the paint strokes on the ceiling.

Adam notices Belle is finally awake and asks how she feels after her long nap.

Admitting that she may have pushed herself a little too hard and admitting that she hasn't been sleeping well the last few nights she is relieved that the nap has made her feel much better.

Prince Adam is glad to hear this and orders tea and sandwiches for supper.


End file.
